Carolina Rose
by Xerphena
Summary: *Re-write* Most heroes enjoy a peaceful life after chaos. But there is one who doesn't have quite the same ideals. Whats a bored hero to do? Well, other than relieve an old forgotten adventure. Ghiralink. *Contains several of my own OC's, they are NOT paired with any canon characters... but non the less, Don't like, Don't read*
1. Prologue

Carolina Rose: Chapter One

It didn't matter what day it was. All of them were the same. _Get up. Brush teeth. Put on armour. Guard the growing village. Spend time with Zelda. Eat lunch. Guard some more. Maybe help a little bit around. Go home. Eat some dinner. Go to bed. Rinse and repeat. _

Again and again. The never ending circle of boredom and dull routine.

Nothing like how it used to be. Everyday travelling, seeing new places, battling monsters, saving the world... Each day was different. And he could remember them all so clearly. All his adventures across the surface, saving all of creation from the rule of Demise.

Actually making a difference.

There was the forest of Faron and the Kikwis. He remembered the calm of the wind blowing through the leaves, the tranquility of the Ancient Cistern, even the… vibrant personality of the water dragon.

He fondly remembered the Mogma's and their funny little quirks. He remembered the dangerous active Eldin volcano. He remembered the slightly chatty fire dragon, the power of lava and of heat and of the great goddess Din coursing throughout the land.

He remembered the dusty ruins of Lanayru. The blowing dusts of ancient sands, the travel of time, even the slightly emotionless robots. He remembered saving the great dragon, and planting the Tree of Life.

All these memories, all these times. They were wonderful and beautiful. Although they were difficult, and some days he wished nothing more than to be back at home… his small dorm on Skyloft… now, those memories were the fondest of his collection.

His tedious daily life now was nothing compared to these magnificent travels and experiences.

Link looked to the sky, now free of the previously present cloud barrier. The sun shone down and his golden hair shimmered in the light. He sat by a small house, a house he and Zelda had built for themselves. It was small and contained lots of Zelda's personal treasures, but not many of Link's. The only thing he had was a small diamond dagger.

Ghirahim.

Thinking about that dagger brought back memories of that flamboyant man. They were, though Link regretted to say it, part of his fondest memories, though he could never fathom why. The only logical assumption was that Ghirahim had influenced his adventure so much, so Link had him to thank for the memories.

Link smiled as his thoughts went back to his memories. Although this bliss was short lived.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in the distance and Link looked in the direction of the voice, his face instantly developing a protective attitude. His expression softened when he noticed it was just Zelda. He smiled and nodded at her.

"What are you doing out here, Link?" She asked as she waltzed over to him. She wore clothing similar to everyone else on Skyloft. She now rarely ever wore the white dress given to her by Impa.

"I'm just enjoying nature and thinking… what about you Zelda?" He asked kindly.

"Ah, not much, just helping my dad a little bit… hey, about that… can you help him put his new office together? I would really appreciate it!"

Link smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the side of the house. Zelda sat beside him and they sat in a comfortable silence.

As the sun began to set, they went inside and went about making some form of dinner. Eventually settling on a stew they set about making it. Link, who was quite horrible at cooking, stood by and watched as Zelda worked, handing her ingredients and what have you whenever she requested them.

Soon they were sitting down enjoying their meal together.

"Link?" Zelda asked, swallowing some stew. He looked at her, a question on his face: "Yeeeessss?"

"Do you… like me?" She asked, a small blush creeping up her neck.

"Of course," Link said. "You're my best friend."

"Well, I mean as more than a friend."

"Hmmm? More than a friend?"

"Yes… like do you… love me?"

Link looked at her, dumbstruck. His mouth hung slightly open and he had no idea how to respond to this. He noticed as Zelda's blush turned redder the longer she waited. "Ummm, I don't know… maybe?" He said, kind of awkwardly. This appeared to cheer Zelda up greatly. She smiled and went back to eating her stew.

-0-

"Thanks for the help Link." Zelda's dad said and Link nodded. Gaepora was putting some books on the shelves as Link did the same on a different shelf.

He picked up one book. It was a deep blue, a crest similar to that of Skyloft was on the front. The front cover had the words, _Hero of Time_ written in fancy black print on the front. He flipped the book open and found it to describe a story of a great hero. He chuckled at it, but decided to borrow it as some light reading material. He knew Gaepora wouldn't mind if he borrowed just one of his books.

-0-

_There existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

Link was really beginning to enjoy his book. It was interesting and told a story not unlike his own. As he flipped through the text he found detailed songs, supposedly with magical properties. He chose one to play, one titled the Song of Time. He pulled out his harp and plucked a few strings before playing, ' F'.

Link looked up as the room began to spin very quickly and his world was enveloped by darkness.


	2. And like that time is rewritten

**Carolina Rose: Chapter 1**

**Author: Xerphena:**

**Beta: Glitch-Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I guess this is the part where I inform you of my lack of anything of value. I don't own anything of value.**

He had a migraine. That was all Link was able to think about when he regained consciousness. He thought the Song of Time should be renamed the Song of Horrible Head Pain. It would be more fitting, considering the evil bokoblins that currently rampaged around his head. He could see the light through his eyelids and was most certainly not looking forward to opening his eyes. Which he inevitably would have to do, given that he had things to do that day, namely guard some more.

His back hurt, as his shoulder blades pressed uncomfortably into something that was definitely not his bed, which he found most comfortable. It was hard, and he reasoned it was most likely the floor. He felt something small and light hit his head. He groaned, not in pain, but because of the fact that he had to open his eyes to see whatever the small object was. He opened them slightly, the bright morning light hurting his eyes and he felt the migraine worsen. He looked down and saw it was a letter.

Slightly confused by how the letter had managed to get thrown at his head, but really too tired to care, he opened it and began to read the contents: _Link, Hey sleepy head I know how much you like to sleep in, so I guess this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_Link chuckled as he recognized Zelda in every word. The letter was most definitely from her. However he felt a little bit odd, almost as if he had read this letter before, but continued anyways. _Rise and shine Link, today's the Wing Ceremony!_

Link furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe Zelda was pulling a little joke on him. Yeah, that made sense. The letter was an exact replica of the one she sent him on the day of the wing ceremony. Satisfied with this revelation he smiled and stood up. He stretched his arms up, finally waking up and headed for the door of his cottage. This, he noticed now, wasn't the door of his cottage. He wasn't in his cottage at all.

Link recognized it as his room in Skyloft. He was a little bit freaked about by this. Okay, a lot freaked out. He ran over to his window and looked out. He was met with the landscape of Skyloft.

To correct his earlier statement, the Song of Time (or the Song of Horrible Head Pains) definitely works as advertised.

-0-

A red haired man stood in a room with a blond haired woman. He wore a light fitting black suit and a similarly coloured fedora. He was puffing on a pipe, and he blew out a ring of smoke when he pulled the pipe away from his lips. Across from him sat a blond woman on a high backed chair. Her hair was braided down he back and she wore a loose fitting white dress with accents of gold.

In front of her was a tapestry made of golden thread. It appeared to shimmer and change depending on how one looks at it. Currently she was carefully extracting a single thread from the fray of all the others. She worked diligently and made sure not to disturb a single other strand. She sang as she worked, words of an ancient language falling over her lips into a beautiful melody.

The man smiled at her, and spoke in a cockney accent. "Playing around with the thread now are ya?"

-0-

Link wandered about Skyloft, his head in the clouds. He remembered this day so vividly, and he couldn't deny that this was exactly what happened…

Well, it was a little bit different. He didn't get pushed off the side of Skyloft by Zelda, instead informed her that his bird was missing. Nor did he bother speaking with Groose as he already knew what had become of his bird.

Strapped on his back was the training sword. It was very similar to the one he used when guarding on the surface. He grimaced at the dull blade, but remembered that the first time around he was absolutely abysmal with a sword, so was begrudgingly grateful.

He wore his simple Skyloft clothing, which he somewhat remembered liking, despite the fact that he was quite used to the green tunic. He was headed towards the cave and as he entered the through the door, he was hit with the smell of damp water and keese. This, frankly, was not a pleasant odour. He quickly made his way through the tunnels, scoffing at the ease the trip was.

Soon he stood again on a cliff face of Skyloft as he wandered to where he knew his bird was held. He looked up as Zelda arrived on her bird.

"Hey Link." She said as she landed near him, "have you found your loftwing?"

Link shook his head. "That's too bad. Well, he must be around here somewhere."

They found the loftwing and freed him. The Wing Ceremony, although soon to start, was not due to begin nearly as soon as it was the first time. Zelda and Link hopped on their birds and began to fly back to the academy.

"Zelda?" Link said, looking at her over the wing of his bird.

"Yeah?"

"Have you… has your dad ever spoken about time travel?"

"Time travel? No, why? You planning on going on a vacation?"

"No Zelda, I'm just a little curious is all."

"Well good, 'cause if you were ever to plan to go on a vacation you'd better be planning on taking me." Zelda said with a smile. Link smiled back at her, his best friend. He remembered these times, before the adventure, before their relationship got a little more complicated. He decided to store them away with his most happy of memories.

They landed on Skyloft just in time to compete in the Wing Ceremony. Link won by a long shot, although he didn't know if accidental time travel counted as cheating.

Zelda gave him the sail cloth. A smile graced his features as he held the object again. He had noticed that in his time travel, many of his objects had gone missing. Actually, all his objects, exempting the ones he owned during the Skyloft years, had gone missing.

Once he had landed on the ground (on his first attempt), Zelda landed her bird right beside him and hopped off. She stood close to him and tilted her head, a blush dancing across her features, "Link, would you… like to go flying with me?"

Link bit his lower lip; he knew what would happen on their trip, but not going could jeopardize the entire adventure… or maybe it would never happen. Nothing is ever firmly set in stone. If he didn't go flying with Zelda, Demise might win. Link resolved not to let that happen under any circumstance.

Link smiled and nodded "Of course Zelda, I would love to." Zelda smiled and they both got back on their birds.

And once again the Spirit Maiden fell into the hands of the Demons.

-0-

**AN/: Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I cut the latter half of the chapter off, compared to the original. I resolve to turn that into a chapter all of its own. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this little thing. Until next time!**

** -Xerphena.**


	3. the sands of fate begin to fall

**Carolina Rose **

**Chapter 3: When the hourglass is tipped, the sands of fate begin to fall**

Link felt his world spin around him. It was hard to breathe, his lungs felt tight in his chest, like they were being squeezed by an unseen force. He gasped for air, and yet, still couldn't.

His eyes flashed open and he saw an abyss of darkness, except for a lone white light that shone in the distance. It spoke words that he remembered so vividly it hurt, Fi. His most trusted companion and one of his greatest friends.

Then his dream shifted, to Zelda, being eaten by the imprisoned and him being unable to save her. He remembered this as well, he also knew that in a few seconds he would be waking up. When, all of a sudden, it changed again.

Link remembered absolutely nothing about this new vision. He found himself in an empty room, not an exceptionally large room, but, not cramped either. The air smelt faintly of lavender incense. Link wandered about the room, he felt his voice catch in his throat. He hated being afraid, his voice always caught and he found it difficult to utter even the simplest of words.

Fear filled his blood, making in run cold. He took a deep breath in and pushed the fear down, and began to continue exploring the room. He knew he had to find a way out, now was not the time to panic.

A thorough search of the room brought nothing to light. There was no way out; Link knew he was trapped. He tried to force himself awake. It didn't work. He took another breath in and breathed it out slowly. He had to remain calm.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, it was not my intention." A voice spoke up from behind him. Link spun around quickly and found himself face to face with a woman. She was tall, taller than Link at least; her hair was cut short, framing her face.

She had a dark complexion and startling blue eyes. Those eyes stared into his, unblinking. He backed away quickly and felt his heart catch in his throat.

"I do not intend to frighten you, Link, please, do hear me out." Link shook his head no and the woman sighed, "Please, I need to explain to you what has happened. It is most critical that I relay my message to you."

Link narrowed his eyes and her and shook his head again in no. The woman sighed, about to plead her case again, when the room began to deteriorate. "You have made yourself clear, and it appears as though you are waking up. I wish you would listen to me, but, I do not blame you for your trepidation, in you're position I would react in a much similar manner of distrust. But, I implore you to think on this meeting, discover my identity and come and find me, for it may be difficult for me to find you again. Time is the answer to all of your questions, in more ways than one."

The room finally vanished and Link woke with a start. His throat still felt tight as he looked at Gaepora who stood in the room. "You're awake, thank the goddess."

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, "You were asleep for quite a long time… did you have a dream?" Link nodded his head yes.

Gaepora's eyes softened as he noticed Link's lack of speech, he used to not speak much more often when he was younger. Now it appears it was back again.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Link looked up and nodded. Gaepora grabbed a paper and pencil off Link's desk and passed them to him. "Here, just, write down what you dreamt about."

_ It began with a voice. It told me to waken… maybe I was hearing you? _

"It wasn't me, I only came in a few moments ago, Pipit and a few knights were the ones who found you."

_Then, I don't know who it was, but, then the dream changed, Zelda was there and she was getting eaten by some sort of beast… I don't really know it's all a blur. _

"Which one is troubling you the most then?"

_Neither. At least those dreams __**felt**__ like dreams._

"Whatever do you mean?"

_There was this other dream. There was woman in an empty room. It felt so real. Unlike any sort of dream I had. _

"Hmmm, I doubt that it means anything. But, if you are truly worried about this, I'd say you should consider thinking on the possible implications of the dream? Is there any sort of obvious message that you were able to discern?"

_Not really, although, just before I woke up she said time was the answer. _

"Hmm, that is quite a popular saying. I don't have really any idea what it could mean in this context. Maybe you should wait, and see."

_I guess, did Pipit and the knights find Zelda?_

Gaepora sighed, "No, they did not, I'm assuming, because of that question, that you don't really have any idea what happened to her?"

_No, there was a black tornado, it seemed to be dragging her down, I think she may have gone below the cloud layer. _

"This is quite concerning, despite the fact I am worried for my daughter, there is no point in searching for her now. As you know, Skyloft gets dangerous at night; I think we will begin the search in the morning. For now, you should get some rest."

Link nodded and watched at Gaepora left the room. As expected, only fifteen minutes later he heard the sounds of Fi outside his door.

He once again followed her inside the base of the goddess statue. As he entered he saw Fi floating above the master sword.

"You know more than you should." She said simply. Link blinked in confusion, "Allow me to elaborate. You're brainwaves give off an air of understand and calm, while there is a 98% chance that you should be confused with the proceedings. Therefore, there is a 75% chance that you have previously experienced this."

Link nodded in confirmation. Fi continued, "May I inquire as to how this may have occurred? My records indicate that these events have not happened before."

Link opened his mouth to speak and felt his throat constrict. He took a deep breath and looking at his old friend, he spoke, "I-I appear to h-have gone back in t-time."

"Understood, there is an 80% chance you are unsure of how this has occurred, and therefore I will not question you further. I also assume that you do not need persuasion to raise the sword you see before you."

Link shook his head no, and walked up to where the sword lay. He wrapped his hands around the hilt and pulled in up out of the ground. Raising it above his head, he felt the sacred energy go through the sword.

"Master Link, I am sure that you already know of what to do, but, I would also recommend adding discovering what happened to you in regards to you time displacement. It may have unforeseen side effects."

Link nodded in thanks, and heard Gaepora behind him. He spun around and looked at the man. Zelda's dad sighed and said, "I guess the legends of old have come true. Are you going to look for my daughter then, Link?"

Link nodded in confirmation.

-0-

Gaepora gave Link his new knights uniform. "I wish you the best of luck with the trials you are going to be facing. Please find my daughter… find Zelda."

Link exited the knight academy and passed by professor Owlen, who gave him a wooden shield. He also made his way to the bazaar and bought himself a heart potion.

As link landed in the sealed grounds, was a little bit shocked to see the spiral chasm, when he remembered that before his adventure ended the goddess statue wasn't there.

Once he released the evil energy from the spike and spoke with Impa, he left the sealed grounds and began to search out the kikwis and then proceeded to head to the elder.

"Master, may I inquire as to why we found all of the life forms commonly referred to as Kikwis."

Link pointed towards the Elder and Fi spoke again, "There is a 60% chance that you are attempting to say that the Elder Kikwi would have otherwise asked to discover their locations had you not already found them."

Link nodded and Fi flipped back into the sword.

Once he had the slingshot in his possession he began to make his way to Skyview temple. As he walked, Fi spoke to him again, "Master Link, since it appears we are not under immediate attack, may we discuss you're previous travels?"

Link nodded at Fi and she went on to say, "Before we do that, may I have you're permission to connect my mind to yours. It may prove to be useful as I am currently finding it difficult to communicate with you."

After another confirmation nod from Link, she looked at link for a few seconds, when he began to feel a slight pressure on his temples.

"Master Link, I believe that the connection has been made, would you please concentrate on sending a message to me?"

_…hello?_

"It appears to be working, now, we may discuss what happened."

_I don't really know much about what happened, I am in the dark as well. _

"Understood master Link, can you recall what you were doing immediately before the time change?"

_I was… playing my harp, well, Zelda's harp. _

"The goddesses chosen instrument, it is said to have mythical qualities."

_Like what… apart from accessing silent realms and opening the gate of time. _

"It is said to be directly connected to the old God's magic. Farore, Naryu and Din. As well as have connections to the mythical triforce. Master Link, were you playing any sort of special song that day?"

_I was playing a song called the song of time… I found it while searching through an old tome, do you have anything on record about the song of time. _

"Yes. The song of time was created by the Goddess to allow herself to connect to the flow of time, created by the great Goddess of time, Tempestra. It was said that the Goddess used the song of time to create the gates of time."

_Then, why did the song of time bring me here?_

"I do not know master Link, nowhere in my records did the song of time say it had the ability to send people back in time without the use of a gate. I would recommend, should you find occasion, that we head to the temple of time as quickly as possible."

Link nodded as he headed into the deep woods.


	4. Authors note!

**OKAY EXPLAINATION TIME! PLEASE READ THIS!**

I do not, under any circumstances, plan on ending these without finishing them. I am merely terrible at scheduling my time. Like, really terrible. But, I do plan on seeing these stories to the end. So, just so you guys know. Updates may be sporadic, but, just bear with me.

Your lovely and most amazing,

**Xerphena**


End file.
